A ballast converts alternating current (AC) power from an AC power supply so that it is suitable for energizing a lamp connected to the ballast. A ballast may include a rectifier for generating a direct current (DC) signal from the AC power received from the AC power supply, a buck converter for stepping down the DC signal generated by the rectifier, and an inverter for converting the stepped down DC signal to an oscillating voltage for providing to the lamp.
An electrodeless gas discharge lamp system includes an inductively coupled electrodeless fluorescent lamp and a high frequency ballast. Electrodeless gas discharge lamp systems use electromagnetic induction, instead of electrodes, to spark a discharge to ignite the plasma within the lamp, causing the lamp to emit light. Electrodes found in a typical fluorescent lamp can limit the life of the lamp. Since the electrodeless gas discharge lamps do not include electrodes, the electrodeless gas discharge lamps provide many of the same benefits as fluorescent lamps with electrodes, while additionally providing a longer lamp life.
Multiple electrodeless gas discharge lamps are commonly used to illuminate a single location. A single high frequency ballast is typically used to power each electrodeless gas discharge lamp, by providing an ignition strike to ignite the plasma within the lamp.